


Dark Passenger

by irishw0lf3



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Dark Character, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homelessness, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16933116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishw0lf3/pseuds/irishw0lf3
Summary: A story about how you and Jughead are in love. You have a troublesome past. (Brief scene about suicidal thoughts in first chapter) You are tough and have a temper but at your core, you're just an abnormal kid that's a bit of a loner even though you hang with Archie, Betty, and Jughead. You're jughead's best friend and you have known the gang forever.





	1. Chapter 1

Dark Passenger

Song lyrics that inspired this novel: “Somehow I will break and destroy you….. Cursed to the bone...” by Motionless In White, “Dark Passenger”

 

This is a Jughead x Reader fic. If this is your first reader fic here’s a key.

Y/N = Your Name

Y/H/C = Your Hair Color

Y/E/C =  Your Eye Color

 

Y/N knew Jughead Jones forever. In fact, the two of you grew up in the same trailer park and still live near each other at the present day. Y/N had always had a soft spot for Jughead, but it wasn’t until you turned sixteen that you realized the feelings you felt weren’t for a best friend, but indeed as a lover. You always kept it to yourself or at least you tried to. Your friends Archie and Betty figured it out on their own and quickly called you out on it.

 

It was the beginning of the new school year (so figure it about first episode of first season). Y/N was sitting in the cafeteria with Archie and Betty eating lunch..

 

“Y/N, why not just tell him?” Archie asked.

“And risk fucking it up? It’s either going to make things awkward or it’ll piss him off.” Y/N said.

“Why the hell would it piss him off?” Betty asked.

“Because it would mean that I was normal. That I was some love sick fool. I refuse to do that. I care about him too much.” Y/N said.

 

Jughead sat down with his food. Y/N instantly went quiet and Betty gave Y/N a look. This all was noticed by Jughead. 

 

“Did I miss something?” Jughead asked confused.

 

Archie went to say something, but you couldn’t take it. You didn’t think you would be able to sit and hear your friends spill your secret. Y/N suddenly stood up.

 

“You know, I’m no longer hungry. I’ll see you guys later.”  Y/N quickly left.

“What the hell is up with Y/N?” Jughead asked and gave his friends a look that made the two spill everything.

“We just found out that Y/N is in love with you.” Archie said.

  
Before the friends could say anything more about the topic there was a loud noise in the hall. Seconds later Reggie ran into the cafeteria and shouted.

 

“Cheryl and Y/N are fighting!” Reggie shouted before disappearing back into the hallway.

 

“Oh shit.” Jughead said and immediately ran out of the cafeteria with Archie and Betty following him. They were in utter shock at the scene in front of them.

 

Y/N spit blood onto the ground. “Is that all you got Blossom?”

I think you broke my nose you ungrateful serpent!” Cheryl said while cradling bleeding nose.

“Good you don’t need it! Stop sticking your nose in other people’s business.” Y/N growled.

 

Cheryl’s eyes turned deadly and she curled up her fist. The redhead’s fist collided with Y/N’s face. The punch was so hard that Y/N stumbled slightly and Y/N’s eye was already beginning to bruise.  Y/N laughed darkly before throwing themself at Cheryl. The two of you throw a few more punches before you’re finally broken apart. Both of you are badly bruised and bleeding. 

 

“You better watch your back Y/N.” Cheryl said coldly.

“Me?” Y/N laughed, “Say something again and you’ll be as dead as your brother.”

 

Everyone gasped at Y/N’s choice of words. The crowd quickly dispersed. Jughead grabbed you by the arm and forced you to follow him into the Blue and Gold’s office. Y/n stood there in front of Jughead as you watched Jughead stare you down.

 

“What the hell was that about Y/N?” Jughead finally asked.

“Nothing.” Y/N mutters.

“No, seriously, what’s going on with you? I’ve never seen you so pissed off in my life.” Jughead pressed.

“Jug, trust me you don’t want to know. Just let this go.” Y/N tried to say, but was quickly cut off by the shake of Jughead’s head.

“Please… your my best friend. You can tell me anything.” Jughead said softly.

Y/N looked Jughead in the eyes for a few moments before sighing in defeat. Y/N shook your head and sat down.

“Truth? That’s what you want?... I was pissed off at Archie and Betty. They keep pushing me to say something.  So, I figure why not pick a fight with Cheryl? She’s a bitch anyways and had it coming to her. Next thing I know she….. She said something about you, Jughead, and I snapped.” Y/N finally admitted.

“You… You’re saying that you broke Cheryl’s nose for me?” Jughead asked before a smile slowly formed on his lips.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t my best moment. She had a damn good fist. I probably look like utter shit.” Y/N commented.

“You look fine.” Jughead assured Y/N. “Now, let me help you.” 

 

Y/N sighed but nodded. Jughead left the room for a few minutes and came back with a first aid kit. Y/N sat still as Jughead wiped the blood off your face and put a few butterfly stitches on a cut near your jaw.  Y/N smiled slightly at Jughead.

“Thanks Doctor Jones.” Y/N teased.

“God, I don’t think I could be a doctor at all. I’d be too interested in people's’ stories rather than trying to patch them up.” Jughead said with a laugh.

Y/N laughed as well, “Yeah, Me too. But just think of how many novels you could write.”

“Ah, yes, I would have like three hundred novels written and none of them would ever be recognized.”  Jughead teased.

 

Then, your name was called over the intercom and you knew you were in deep shit. You go to the principal's office and end up suspended for three days. You walk out of the office and head to your locker to grab the few things you had in there. While at your locker, Jughead walks up to you.

 

“So, what’s the verdict?” Jughead asked.

“ Three day suspension oh and a congratulations for getting a suspension so early in the year.” Y/n said.

 

Jughead laughed softly and nodded. “Well, do you want company? If you’re going to be gone there’s no point in going to my last two classes.” 

 

“I always love your company Jughead. We could go to Pops? I never really got a chance to eat my lunch. You could work on your novel?” Y/N suggested.

 

Jughead’s eyes light up at the idea and he nods. You shove your laptop and papers into your bag and the two of you set off to Pops. The walk is quiet for the most part. As you’re getting near Pop’s dark clouds roll in and within seemingly seconds it begins to downpour. You both run the rest of the way and make it inside Pop’s.  You are both soaked from the rain. 

 

Y/N was shaking badly but tried hard to hide it. Y/N was freezing and didn’t want to be seen as weak so you try to ignore it. However, Jughead can’t seem to ignore you. Jughead sees how bad your shaking and wants to help. Besides Jughead kind of had feelings for Y/N too.  The two of you reach your favorite booth after giving Pop’s your orders. 

 

“Y/N, sit next to me. You look like your freezing. Maybe body heat could help?” Jughead said as he slid into the booth and set up his laptop. 

 

Y/N was slightly nervous to do so but you were so fucking cold that heat trumped over any feelings you had. You sit down next to Jughead and basically snuggle up to his side. Your shyness is gone for your only goal is to stop shaking.  Jughead looked down at you and frowned slightly. He didn’t understand why you were affected so badly from the cold when he felt fine. Drenched, but fine. It made him wonder if you might get sick.

 

“Y/N, are you alright?” Jughead asked.

“Physically or Mentally?” Y/N mumbles.

“Both.” Jughead said, interested in how you might answer.

“Physically… I’m fucking freezing. Like beyond cold. My bones feel cold. Mentally…. Well mentally I’m just fucked up in the head.” Y/N admits.

“Wait, you’re not fucked up in the head Y/N. You’re just like me. Abnormal and thats fine.” Jughead says immediately. 

Y/N looks up at Jughead, your eyes darker than usual as you admit one of the secrets you’ve been hiding all summer. “Then, why do I wish I was killed instead of Jason?” Y/N whispers.

Jughead was shocked by your response. He didn’t think that you suffered from depression that deeply. In fact, he was kinda hoping that the secret you were going to admit was the one that Archie had told him about.

“Y/N…. do you really feel that way?” Jughead asked worried.

 

Y/N stays silent and instead of answering the question you just bury your face into Jughead’s shoulder. After a few moments you nodded your head against his shoulder. Jughead lifted your face up lightly. He could see the pain in your eyes. 

 

“You need to live Y/N. Life wouldn’t be the same without you.” Jughead said.

“You would get by. It’s in your bones to survive.” Y/N said.

“Can you tell me when your depression got bad? I can’t believe I’m such a horrible friend that I didn’t notice it.” Jughead said.

“I became homeless over the summer. I kept up appearances at the trailer park so you wouldn’t worry. But, it got even worse a few weeks ago. Archie and Betty they found that I have feelings for you and they’ve been pushing me to tell you. All I could think was ‘well fuck, first I lost my home and now I’m going to lose my best friend because my dumbass fell in love with him and he’s not a romance type of guy’....” Y/N said.

 

Jughead couldn’t believe it. It was insane just how similar they were. Jughead had chosen to be homeless over the summer because of his dad’s drinking problem. He wanted to be far away from the man. That’s why he had gotten a job at the Drive In and also why he chose the place to be his home. Jughead realized he had been quiet for too long while he was thinking and he didn’t want Y/N to get the wrong idea.

 

“You’re not going to lose me. Ever.” Jughead promised.

“You… you don’t hate me? Or think it weird?” Y/N asked nervously.

“We are more similar than you can imagine Y/N. Also, I may possibly share the same feelings.” Jughead said before explaining about how he was living at the Drive In.

“Would… it be okay, to ask if I could stay at the Drive In for at least tonight? I was going to go searching for a new place after school but I don’t know how well that will be with this rain.”  Y/N said.

“Sure, as long as you don’t mind sharing the blanket?” Jughead said.

Y/N smiled and nodded. “No problem, I’d rather share than go without. Haven’t had a blanket in awhile.” Y/N admitted. 


	2. Chapter 2

 Y/N was sleeping soundly when they heard a phone alarm go off. You groan and opened your eyes. The fact that you were at the Drive In took a second to settle in your mind.

“Fucking shit.” Y/N mumbled as they got up from the small pile of blankets that Jughead called a bed.

“Hey, at least you don’t have to go to school.” Jughead grumbled as he turned off the alarm.

Y/N looked at Jughead and smiled softly. His beanie had slid off sometime during the night. Y/N picked up the hat and lightly fixed it onto the boy’s head.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. But I have to search for a home which is just as worse.” Y/N admitted.

“You could just stay here with me?” Jughead offered, he worried about Y/N more than he liked to admit.

“Pretty soon someone will find out about this place and then we will both be up shits creek. Go to school and by the time you get out I’ll have found a place big enough for the two of us. You just have to trust me.” Y/N said.

“Alright… if you’re sure.” Jughead said, a little uncertain.

“We are in this together Jug…” Y/N assured the boy.

Time skip- one hour later

Y/N was standing outside of the Whyte Worm. A bar that belonged to the notorious gang of Southside Serpents. Y/N knew they needed help and it was time to finally sign their name up. Y/N goes inside and asks for FP, Jughead’s father, who is also the king of serpents.

“Hey Y/N! What are you doing here?” FP asked.

“I want to join and also ask a favor once initiated.” Y/N admitted.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” FP said slowly.

“I’m positive. I’ve grown up with Serpents. I trust them. It’s about time I join them too. I need protection and that can only come from the Serpents. I’m willing to join as payment and help as needed.” Y/N said firmly.

Y/N was nervous as hell, but knew this is what they needed to do. When FP realized that the situation was severe, he organized it so that you could go through all the trails. Several hours passed before Y/N completed all the trials and got their ink. The tattoo was placed on the upper arm and spanned three inches long. Y/N was exhausted and looked at their phone. The time read 1:20PM. They only had a little over an hour to find a home for her and Jughead.

“So, explain what your favor is.” FP said seriously.

“I want an apartment to be rented out to Jughead and I. We are both currently homeless and although Jughead’s situation is different than mine I want him to be included in this deal. I’m willing to do drug runs if need be in order to keep the apartment paid for. I am also offering to work here at the Whyte Worm. Is that possible? The only other things required are that no social workers will know anything. The apartment will have to be placed in one of the other Serpent’s names.” Y/N explained.

FP was quiet for a long time as he thought about the favor. He nodded and went to talk with a few other serpents. In the meantime, Y/N waited in the lounge area. Y/N was exhausted and without meaning to fell asleep while waiting. Y/N was shaken awake by FP. FP explained that everything would be in place within the hour.

*Text Messages*

Y/N: I’ve got us a place.

  
Jughead: Cool, where?

Y/N: Not sure yet….

Jughead: What did you do…?

Y/N: I’ll explain later. I’ll meet you at Pops when you get out of school.

Jughead: Fine.

After exchanging numbers with all the Serpents present, Y/N walked to Pops. The walk took about twenty minutes. There wouldn’t be that much longer before Y/N would have to face Jughead. To be honest Y/N wasn’t sure how Jughead would react. From what you understood Jughead was on the fence about the Serpents. However, the fact that you had talked to FP might send Jughead over the edge. Y/N entered Pop’s finally and sat down in the booth Jughead usually sat at.

Time Skip - 40 minutes later

Jughead walked into Pops and saw Y/N. Y/N looked worn down and ready to pass out. This made him worry what exactly had you done. He walked swiftly over to your booth and sat down.

“You look like hell. What did you do?” Jughead asked, worried.

“I found us a place to live. I also joined the Southside Serpents.” Y/N admitted tiredly before raising their shirt sleeve up in order to show the new ink.

Jughead stared hard at Y/N. He wasn’t sure what to think. However, something ignited inside him. He realized just how much Y/N cared about him. The new ink also gave Jughead another idea.

“Then I’m going to join the Serpents too. I won’t make you do this alone. Especially when what you did was partly for me.” Jughead finally stated

“Your father said that he would text me the address as soon as the lease is signed.” Y/N explained.

Jughead nodded before getting up and moving to the other side of the booth with Y/N. He wrapped his arms around you in a gentle hug. Y/N buried their face into Jughead’s chest. Y/N wanted to stay strong but wasn’t sure if they could do so much longer.

“Hey?” Jughead murmured.

Y/N lifted their face up to look at Jughead. Jughead stared at Y/N in a way that he had never done before. Y/N could almost see the love behind Jughead’s eyes. Jughead began to lean down, but a door jingled. When you both looked at the door, you saw Archie and Betty walk in. Y/N sighed softly and moved slightly away from Jughead.

“If they’re going to sit with us, I’m gonna need coffee and a burger.” Y/N grumbled towards Jughead causing the boy to laugh.

Y/N signaled a waitress over and gave their order as well as ordered Jughead’s usual order. By the time Archie and Betty reached their booth, Y/N’s coffee arrived. Y/N took a deep sip of the liquid strength.

“What the hell happened to you?” Betty asked worriedly.

“It’s nothing, really. I’m just tired.” Y/N said softly.

“Well, school sucks without you,” Archie commented.

Y/N laughed, “I’m sure you’ll survive. I’m not that great.”

It was in that moment that the three friends turned to look at Y/N. They noticed the self-doubt in your voice even though you’re trying to joke. This worried them deeply as Jughead had mentioned to Archie and Betty that Y/N had been sad lately. Archie was about to make a comment when Y/N’s phone rang.

“The place is done. We put two mattresses inside as well. It’s only a studio but it should be big enough for the two of you.” FP explained.

“That’s great. I wouldn’t ask for more. I’ll stop by to grab the keys.” Y/N said.

“Where are you right now?” FP asked.

“Pops.”

“I’ll meet you outside Pop’s. I close by on my motorcycle. See you in ten.” FP said.

“Great, thanks.” Y/N said and hung up.

“What was that all about?” Betty asked, always being the detective.

Y/N bit your lip but sighed. You knew there was no point in lying as they would find out soon enough. So, you took a long sip of your coffee before explaining the situation to your friends. They were shocked and kind of hurt that you hadn’t gone to them first.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s not like you guys could have really done anything.” Y/N said with a shrug.

“But you’re going to be all alone,” Betty whined.

“Actually, I’m going to be staying with Y/N. You don’t have to worry.” Jughead finally spoke up after being quiet this whole time.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked, stressed out.

“I need space away from my dad. His drinking has gotten a bit too bad.” Jughead briefly explained.

Time Skip - two hours later

Y/N opened the door to their new studio apartment. Jughead following close behind. He set his bags on one of the mattresses and smiled.

“Smells like freedom.” Jughead teased.

“I guess I’ll go grocery shopping tomorrow while you’re at school. That way we will at least have a handful of things here.” Y/N said.

Jughead nodded before a look overcame his face. A few seconds later, Jughead walked over to Y/N. He carefully cupped Y/N’s face in his hands and kissed Y/N gently. The kiss lasted a long minute before Jughead finally pulled away.

Y/N smirked, “I wasn’t sure if you were ever going to do that.”

“Oh shut it,” Jughead said, his cheeks turning light red.

“My turn.” Y/N said and before Jughead could do anything Y/N pulled Jughead’s face close to yours and kissed deeply.

When you pulled apart, Jughead’s face was definitely flushed. Y/N grinned before walking over to the unclaimed bed and sitting their things down. 


End file.
